I could do it better
by AlexFreezerTaco
Summary: Its hard to fall for your best friend, and its even worse when the last already has an utterly perfect but not so loving girlfriend. Bumblebee, White rose, Freezerburn, etc. rated M for language and future sexyness
1. Chapter 1

**in this AU Ruby and Yang are not sisters, Ruby is not Younger either, sort of wanted to see what she would be if things were a bit different :3 hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **chapter one: awareness**

It was Sunday night, the summer weather wasn't dead hot in Vale, it was more enjoyable than anything really. Three girls sat in the living room of the apartment they shared, Blake, Ruby and Yang. The blonde seemed to be caught up in some texting on her phone, Ruby was playing the new halo 5 game.

"OW man! That piece of crap has a shotgun"

The brunnete with red shades complained

"Ruby, you've been playing that for hours, don't you get tired?"

Blake placed Ruby's hood over her head to tease her

"Gahh Blake! Don't distract me"

She hissed as she smoothed her red hoodie while she waited to respawn, Blake smiled a bit, but it disappeared when she saw the blonde's tired face

"Yang..?"

Yang looked up at her, she noticed Blake's worried face and she smiled apologetically

"Don't worry Blake, I was just being weird over a few things, but everything's just fine"

Blake didn't buy that of course, Yang and her have been best friends since kindergarten, it was easy to see through the blonde, Ruby interrupted

"Uhuh, probably your girlfriend"

Yang frowned playfully

"You don't even have a girlfriend Rubes, what would you know?"

Ruby stood up

"I'm taller than Blake now, so I know plenty now that I have a better look of things"

They decided to live together on their last year of highschool and have been really close since they met Each girl was good at something, Yang was the captain of the soccer team, Ruby was the "queen" of run track as she liked to say, and Blake was very good in the gymnastics team.

"So I don't have one because I don't want to, I can have any booty if I wished to"

Blake threw the book she was reading to Ruby's back

"Ruby, don't talk like that about girls"

Ruby smirked

"Sorry Blake Bellabooty"

The brows above the silver eyes wiggled, causing Yang to laugh at the scene as Blake blushed like a tomato. After a few more hours of shooting noises and random chat they decided it was time to go to bed. The next morning was a crazy one, Yang and Ruby were up way past the right hour and they were making a mess everywhere in a rush as Blake sat calmly on the kitchen counter

"Why didn't you wake us!?"

Yang yelled as she jumped on one foot, struggling to put a shoe on the other

"Yeah! You're so mean"

Ruby yelled from the other side of the kitchen with a mouthful of a sandwich. Yang ran for her life to her yellow Ferrari parked to the right of Ruby's red Lamborghini. Ruby and Blake saw her rush away with the growl of the motor and yelling from other people.

"She probably ran pass a few red lights there"

Blake said clearly concerned about the blonde, Ruby patted the obsidian haired girl on the shoulder

"She'll be fine, I wonder why she's not using the bike anymore"

Blake sighed at that and looked down, she knew the reason and it wasn't anything about comfort for sure

"Let's go"

Ruby didn't notice and motioned for her to hop in the car, even though Blake had her own car, she usually left on Ruby's because of the whole gas deal. The ride to Beacon College was mostly Ruby babblering about videogames and running, Blake kept her eyes on the window, a bit lost in thought. When they got to the parking Ruby looked at Blake, her face had a serious shade to it

"Are you okay? You've been more quiet than usual"

Blake kept silent for a moment or two before taking a deep breath

"I just- it's nothing, just a bit worried about Yang"

She was about to get outside, but a grip on her arm stopped her and pulled her back "

What about Yang?"

Ruby questioned with a smirk, making Blake blush slightly, it was obvious for everyone but the blonde that the amber eyed girl saw her in a different more than friends way. When she was about to speak, Yang's car arrived and parked near them, the blonde stepped outside and made her way to the passenger's seat, she opened the door to reveal a snow haired chick, she was wearing a sky blue short skirt, a pair of white heels and a matching white blouse, contrasting with Yang's more casual jeans and yellow tank top. She handed Yang something like a sport bag and stepped out of the car, the blonde looked at her like a lost puppy, like she was the most beautiful thing that have walked on earth

"Don't just stand there Yang, you look like a drunk jock"

Yang nodded and followed quickly

"Yeah but..Weiss?"

The blue eyes rolled in annoyance, Yang made another puppy look, Weiss arched a brow before she sighed

"So big and so childish"

Yang smiled nonetheless, pulling Weiss by the waist and kissing her softly, it was a short, chaste kiss that made the shorter girl smile a bit, she rolled her blue eyes again and took Yang's hand

"Such a dork"

The pair left towards the campus without further display Meanwhile in Ruby's car Blake groaned looking back at her friend

"I hate that she treats Yang like that"

Ruby sighed and kept quiet, Blake continued with her rant

"You know? Yang doesn't uses her bike because Weiss doesn't likes it"

The brunette's eyes followed the couple until they left sight range, she seemed out of it when she spoke next

"And she's so beautiful ..."

Blake lifted her brows in surprise, her voice showing the same feature

"Yeah.. You are into Yang too?"

Ruby snapped out of her trance and jumped on her seat

"What? No! In meant- wait, too?"

She turned the cards in her favor, nor that it would do much

"Ruby you're being weird"

Blake crossed her arms and closed her eyes, tilting her head away, Ruby cackled as she pat the wheel

"We suck!"

The brunette took a deep breath and looked around, as if someone could be listening, once she was sure no one was obliviously with an ear stuck on the window of the car she spoke

"I won't tell Yang you like her if you don't tell her I like Weiss "

Blake sighed and opened the car's door again

" yeah, let's not talk about it "

* * *

The day was normal pretty much, besides the excitement of coming back from summer vacations, Yang would have an opening game against Mystral's college, it was a friendly match, but it served to make the day way less boring. Blake left a few text books on her locker, she wasn't in the best of moods, having to see Weiss ordering Yang around in the halls was annoying, and it got worse when her friend had to beg for affection

"Blakey!"

Speaking of the devil, Yang stood behind her, her voice startled the black haired girl, Blake turned around to face her after she close the locker, immediately, the taller woman trapped her, placing her hands against the lockers and leaving Blake between them, she tried to keep a neutral face

"What are you doing?

" She asked plainly

"You're going to watch the game riiiiight?" You've got to!"

Blake rolled her eyes and nodded

"Sure, I guess"

The blonde gave her a sunny smile as she lowered her arms, she was wearing her uniform already, red shorts and shirt, her custom yellow soccer shoes and wine colored socks, her hair was up in a ponytail and Blake, she had to remember not to stare

"That's awesome Blakey, um.. Hey? Do you think Weiss will be there?"

Yang seemed worried, Weiss didn't like to stay after school, saying she had plenty of better things to do than watch people run after a ball. Blake knew her well enough, Weiss Schnee, daddy's girl, could use money as napkins, leader of the gymnastics team, and cheerleader when the serious games required that sort of thing.

"I.. I hope so Yang, don't worry okay?"

The answer didn't seem to ease the blonde, but she gave another small smile anyway before nodding and running off to the field probably Blake saw her go, the gloomy feeling getting worse

"Hey there beauty"

A voice interrupted her train of thoughts again, it was another blonde this time, but it was a him now, the sky eyed man winked at her, he was one of those type of guys who felt like everyone would die for his perfect body and blonde hair, everyone but Blake that is, he was kinda nice to be around though, when he wasn't flirting non stop

"Hey Sun, I was about to leave and find Ruby, someone needs to keep her away from the Mystral girls"

The guy smirked

"She's on the soccer field already, eating like five packs of cookies though"

They started to walk there, the closer they got the more crowded it seemed to be

"Ow man, the Mistral girls are probably super pretty to have everyone excited over this "

Blake sighed quietly, she never liked crowded areas, quiet was always the best choice on her list, but she'd always sacrifice little things like that to support her best friend. Both made their way to the spectator grades and spot Ruby right away, she was sitting with another blonde, Jaune who was chatting with the brunette, a really noisy red head called Nora and, thankfully Ren, someone who was quiet and calm

"Hey peeps! Here for Pyrrha and Yangbaraaang?"

Sun called out, the group looked up at them, Nora stood up babbling about how great this match would be, Blake sat besides Ruby and frowned lightly

"Hey.. Have you seen Weiss?"

Ruby seemed confused for a second, blushing slightly

"Its not like I stalk the ice queen Blake"

Both laughed lightly at this, though it was worrying, it meant a lot for Yang that Weiss showed up to her games, therefore it was also important for Blake. The group kept chatting about random things, mostly finding funny that the school organized a game to keep students from taking extra vacations, it was smart they guessed, but still, funny. The game started and it was anything but exciting, both teams played pretty good, the only goal appeared on the second half of the game with a precise center pass from Pyrrha to Yang who was in the small area, only thing left to do was to push the ball and score . The two players waved at her friends, Yang seemed a bit off, Blake and Ruby noticed how her face changed from worried to utterly happy and finally to..disgust. They followed Yang's gaze, finding a known white head , but she was with someone else, a taller woman with dark hair.

"Hey Blake? Isn't that Adam's cousin?"

Ruby asked, her voice a little lower so only Blake would listen

"Yeah.. That's ... Cinder, why is she with Weiss though?"

* * *

 **so that was it for now :) Sorry if it's awkward but English.. Not my first language , also, Im sorry with the whole cousins xD i have a point with that I promise xD anyway I hope you guys like it, review and all :3 love you 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes at the end, enjooy 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mess**

"Weiss?"

Yang made her way to her girlfriend and the woman with her, both turned to face her, the taller with a particular smug attitude to her

"Yang, this is Cinder, she's going to study here at Beacon"

Yang looked at Cinder with everything but an amicable face, Weiss continued, if she noticed she didn't show it

"Cinder, this is Yang, she-"

The husky low voice interrupted, her eyes reminded Yang of Blake's, except these were of a more bright amber, it almost looked like they were on fire

"We've met before, you're that girl's friend right? Adam's"

Yang frowned, she wasn't the kind of people to hold grudges, but Adam, oh, how she hates the guy for mistreating one of her bests friends, she would honestly punch him if she sees him. As for Cinder they met at Adam's birthday party, the woman was very polite but the fact that she was a bitch like said cousin was unmistakable.

"Her name is Blake Belladonna"

The blonde's hands curled into fists. Cinder looked down at them and smirked for a second just before placing her hands up in surrender, Weiss was about to ask what was going on but a nee presence distracted her, Yang seemed to tense immediately and her gaze turned murderous. Ruby, Blake and Sun saw the even from their spot, the rest of the group had left to meet Pyrrha. The brunette stood up, her hands tightened in a fist already

"Oh no he's not here"

She made her way there with the speed of a kangaroo on drugs, Blake stood up to go too, seeing Adam brought torturous memories back, and she definitely would hate to face him again, but it's not like she could leave her friends to it.

"Nope"

Sun placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, Blake turned to meet his gaze, a mix of worry and anger decorated both faces.

"You would make it worse, plus Weiss won't let anything get too crazy"

* * *

"The hell are you doing here Taurus?"

Yang almost yelled, Cinder murmured something to Weiss, probably excusing herself because she started to walk away, meeting with a guy with grey hair and a red eyed chick some meters away, they watched the scene from there nonetheless

"Someone's Feisty"

The red head mocked, when Yang was about to reply and show him exactly how she felt about that she heard Ruby's voice

"Feisty my ass!"

A flash of red and blue flew before her as Ruby attempted to double fly kick Adam. Both bodies dropped to the ground, a crowd of people already joining to watch. Yang saw the man react, he grabbed Ruby by the ankle, probably wouldn't do anything from that position, but Yang just reacted on instinct, kicking him right on his head. Everything became a bit confusing after that, Yang felt someone pulling her, like a freaking huge orangutan, she saw Ruby giving her a "I'm outta here look", Weiss having the worst scold on her face , Blake calling her name and Adam leaving like a wounded animal. Next she knew was that she would have a talk about her anger issues with the school's psychologist

* * *

"I can not believe you two acted like that!"

Weiss scolded Ruby, the pair walked to where the brunette's car was parked, the heiress continued

"I will be SO late"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she opened the passenger's door

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess"

They both got into the car, the engine started with a distinct loud roar, Weiss permanent scowl, and just her presence actually made Ruby nervous.

"Look Weiss, I'm sorry I did that,and sorry Yang had to stay over there because I started a fight

" The blue eyed woman groaned and looked at her

"You should be! Where's your decency or common sense?!"

Ruby sighed heavily, all Weiss did was yell and look pretty, someone pretty while being a total nightmare shouldn't be legal _**and her Altesian accent is so- shut up**_

"Thank you for letting me take you home, I know Yang asked me to, but still thanks for agreeing"

She tried to disguise her nerves with a serious voice, the girl in the passenger's side caught it though, but kept it to herself

"Y'know, if you actually try and talk to me- us! You'd say"these guys are really, really cool' I've always wondered why you never like, meet us, Yang's friends I mean"

Weiss arched a white eyebrow before directing her eyes eyes to the window and chuckled sarcastically

"I hardly find that amusing, Yang is.. Sweet and does whatever I say, not like all of you, that entirely lack common sense "

The rest of the way to Weiss' home was not as quiet as the Heiress wished it would be, the utterly annoying red locks kept talking about how awesome a freaking squirrel could be, how could someone stand to be around such oblivious awkward person was beyond her understanding, gladly Yang never asked her to be around her friends, not like she would make that much of a sacrifice anyway, she often wondered if she wasnt as understanding as she should towards the blonde, Weiss loved Yang, they have been together for so long that it was just.. normal now, they didnt have to go around like newly wed persons, they are together, they accept and love each other and there wasnt much more to it, it doesnt means she is not happy, Yang made sure she was comfortable with everything around her, but oh, sometimes the blonde had to act like today and ruin everything.

Weiss thanked Ruby out of education for the ride, if she waited for the driver it would have taken double time to get home. As soon as she closed the front door behind her, she sighed heavily, putting her hair down, a few servants approached her, taking her bag away and offering a glass of water, she accepted both tiredly before making her way upstairs to her room, her feet felt heavy, her thoughts becoming regretful _**maybe I should visit her**_

"Weiss"

the voice of her older sister stopped on her tracks from the hall, she turned around to meet the taller woman, she smiled if only lightly at her, Winter was really good to figure when she wasnt really okay, so she prepared for the upcoming rain of questions and harsh ways to make her feel better or worse

"Sister.. how are you?"

Winter shook her head slowly before making a hand motion towards her personal studio, the room was big, decorated with wooden and crystal , a big couch rested on one corner, Winter sat down and the younger Schnee mimicked the action, Winter asked a woman for two cups of coffee which was ready in a short moment, the maid left the room and closed the door.

" you carry serious and tired features today, and you're late, tell me what is wrong and please, the truth"

Weiss took her time and Winter granted it, she never really talked to her family or anyone really about Yang because, the blonde was so different, everyone expected her to be with someone more like her, but Yang was warm, she felt like home after a cold and tiring day, but she never found those words out of her mouth, not even with her, less her sister. Her eyes traveled to the ground, the roof, Winter, the cup of coffee and suddenly her feet became extremly interesting, when she started to talk, her voice came out small, almost shy

" I dont know if I am being good enough- kind enough or..whatever to Yang, she is grounded or whatever and that weird amd quiet friend of hers is waiting for her, and I am here, didnt even say goodbye to her or anything, and.. I do not know what should I do"

Winter arched an eyebrow, which made Weiss feel inmediately sorry for being so childish around her all mighty sister, but it disappeared when a small smile decorated the older woman's face, she placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder, her long and slender fingers felt cold even above the fabric.

"Weiss.. As a Schnee, you must be certain of what you want, and how you want it, and when you have it make sure to be the best with it. Do you know these answers towards Yang?"

No, she did not, it was just so hard to think about these things Yang was quite far and at the same time so close from perfect, but wasn't Weiss herself too? It should be enough, right? She has been giving a lot of thought to it lately, arguments with Yang where more and more frequent, the taller woman always tried to fix it, she swallowed her pride, apologized even if it wasn't her fault at all, but Weiss didn't, she didn't know why or when it started, she juat stopped being more understanding to Yang, only giving her a breath when the blonde seemed to be clearly in distress or in the brink of tears _**Maybe its because she spoils me too much**_

Weiss looked up at her sister, giving her a small smile, almost unnoticeable, she was grateful that Winter never failed when it came to give her advices, and the best part is that she didn't even took long when she gave them.

"Thank you Winter, I'll figure this out"

* * *

Blake leaned against the hallway wall in front of the Psychology office, she could hear Yang laughing about something, that was a good sign, maybe, either she wasn't angry or she was trying to get out. After another ten or fifteen minutes Yang finally stepped out, she closed door behind her with an audible sigh, she looked up at the amber eyes stating at her

"Like what you see?"

The blonde asked, wiggling her eyebrows, Blake simply smiled, seeing that her friend's ever good mood was still there, the two started to walk outside without saying a word until reaching the parking lot, the taller girl spoke softly as she started the engine

"That was kind of.. Okay, are you okay?"

Blake's gaze softened too, more if it was possible, she gave another small smile as an answer and nodded. Adam was- is, a very abusive kind of person, dating him ended up bing hell, Yang saw most of it and there was always a regret on the back of her mind, that she didn't try to stop that as soon as she noticed, Blake never blamed her, the only blame was on Adams shoulders, but she managed to get away from him, she healed, yet seeing him was definitely not a pleasant surprise for anyone that knew the story .

"Alright then, let's head home and order some pizza, because damn I'm so hungry, I could eat you"

Slap

"Blake hahahah- what was that?!"

The blonde asked in between laughter, Blake closed her eyes and crossed her arms

"You know Yang, you and the red hedgehog called Ruby need to be more respectful, I know I'm good looking but stop with those jokes"

She half joked, Yang started the car, leaving straight home, the three of them lived in a luxurious pent house, the way they got all that money was actually a funny story, Ruby appeared in lunch time like the crazy hyperactive girl she's always been, asked Blake and Yang to tell her two numbers each to fill a lottery ticket of sort, of course they never believed they would win anything, but the next week on a Saturday while they hanged at Yang's father's house, Ruby kept throwing the same stupid ball of paper at Blake, trying to land it in between her bow. The last catched the little ball and uncurled it to rip it so she could have some piece and quiet, that proved to be impossible when Yang took the paper away from her hands, as soon as they realized it was the lottery ticket they remembered the winners were already announced, so Ruby checked it on her phone. The brunnete looked at her friends, at the ticket, and her phone for several moments, her fave turned as pale as a paper sheet, Ruby threw her phone out of the window, it was an expensive one, Yang and Blake gasped and asked what was wrong with her, Ruby stared at them for a moment before walking to said window and yell

" I AM RICH I CAN HAVE FIVE OF THOSE MADE OF GOLD OH MY GOD WHAT"

The other two looked at each other, incredulous, Yang took the ticket away from Rubys hand, checked her phone for the winners, her face twisted in god knows how many emotions before she started to jump and break everything on her way, Blake rolled her eyes, when her turn to check came she just sat in shock on the couch while the other two trashed the house in excitement.

The amount of money they won was ridiculously big, as soon as they got their hands on it and after wasting it on stupid amounts of food and videogames, each girl used their respective parts on business, Ruby bought a famous skating brand called nevermore, Yang had several motorcycle race sites and Blake owned an Editorial named Faunus, so the money just kept on raising from there

Once they arrived they noticed Ruby's car wasn't there, when Yang asked Blake informed her that the brunnete sent a message saying she wouldn't be home until later that night. Yang had been quiet, which was terryfing, the entire time on the elevator up to their place passed between small smiles, Blake waited patienly, when they were finally in their living room Yang sighed, calling the obsian head attention

" Blake, I am so sorry, I will never forgive myself"

the blonde's voice was dead serious, Blake frowned at this, it didn't made sense, Yang hated Adam, why would she be sorry about kicking his butt?

"it's okay Yang, I mean Ruby double kicked him like an angry kangaroo and-"

"No Blake!"

Yang yelled, the skin around her eyes started to turn redish, as if she was trying not to cry, her voice showed the same feature, this worried Blake and confused her even further, she kept quiet nonetheless and waited for her beloved best friend to continue and gave a few steps closer, her eyes looked for Yang's, the last looked up and their gazes met, sending shivers all the way to Blake's body

" I was so focused on chasing Weiss back then, it shouldn't have taken me so long to realize what was going on, how many times did he- I am so sorry Blake, I promise that I will _always_ protect you, you're my best- no, you're so much more than that, you're the best person in the world, and I happen to have the luck and honor to be in your life, I am so so sorry, no one will ever touch you again, no one will make you cry no one-"

Blake was fighting the tears from her eyes at this point, she closed the distance between them and embraced Yang in a tight hug, she wasn't sure if the display of anger and regret from the blonde broke her heart or warmed it.

maybe a little bit of both

Yang kept mumbling about how she will always be there for her, her strong arms wrapped around the shorter girl's torso, they stood like that for what felt like forever, Blake stroked the golden locks until she felt her friend relax, the last caressed her back in random patterns, Blake wondered how could Yang not notice how she felt about her, she took a deep breath, catching in the citric scent from Yang's hair, if only they could stay like that, if only she had a chance

 ** _I could- no_**

She pulled away a little bit, Yang's eyes seemed to be back to normal, the sunny smile greeting the amber eyes. Yamg finally pulled appart, her stomach made a loud noise, thus breaking the small tension of the previous moment, they both laughed at this

"okay, that was a thing, but Pizza"

Yang took her phone and ordered like four of them, the fact that she would probably eat them all for real was a bit disturbing for Blake. As they waited they shared a cup of tea, or more like Yang complained about its funny flavor instead of drinking it, chatting about random things, the blonde would often remark on how awesome flips Blake was able to do, constantly asking her to do it right on the spot, which was always denied. The food was delivered and as expected the taller woman swallowed it like some awkward pizza destroyer machine, once they were done it felt like movie time was missing, Yang decided on a comedy movie, threatening Blake to talk non stop during it if the dark haired girl wouldnt sit between her legs, and after a huge attempt of hiding the blush on her face, she ended up agreeing, Yang's legs rested on Blake's sides, the blonde's arms were wrapped around her waist and her chin rested on her shoulders.

Yang was usually like this towards Blake and only her, maybe she was too with Weiss, but the snow haired girl wasn't fond of PDA, so she didn't really know about that, and with Ruby, well, both usually kept punching each other until they actually get angry. The blonde brushed her head against her friend's

"You know, this is nice, I never get to be so easy around anyone else"

the blonde said softly before burping loudly, Blake made a disgusted face but didn't moved away

"I didn't get what you said until you burped, I am not sure that the fact that I am the only one dealing with that is a good thing"

they both giggled, thing that has been happeining a lot.

 **COME AT ME AND YOU'LL SEE I'M MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE**

Yang's phone started vibrating, the blonde anwered quickly

 _I am sorry that I didn't call, I got a bit busy her- I am sorry, please don't get mad at me, please?_

 _no- no everythin's fine, are you alright?- oh yeah Rubes' like that- yes?_

 _..._

 _talk about what Weiss? you're not trying to bre- oh, should I be worried anyway?- yeah.. okay_

The call ended, Blake looked worried at her friend, Yang's previous happiness disappeared completly, the blonde sighed before tilting her head a bit and placing a small kiss on Blake's cheek, her face turned red as lava, her stomache flipped like one of her gimnastic contests and her mind knoted around itself, the blonde however stood up and apologized, saying that she felt really tired and had some stuff to think about, what would Weiss want? The amber eyed girl took a deep breath, missing Yan's warm and becoming annoying at the movie that was all but interesting or funny without her friend right there with her. she pressed her knees against her chest and hugged herself, hanging her head down

* * *

 **Hi guys, Alexandria here :3**

 **SO I was going to make this chapter twice as long, but decided against it, hooowever next one is going to be way longer I hope, I just wanted to give you more insight on a few things or two, so chapter three will have that and more things coming.**

 **please please review and all, it means a lot to me.**

 **pd. I am SO sorry for misspelled words :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG. Hey guys, there's a song I need you to listen called "Treat you better" by Shawn Mendez in one part of this chapter, you'll know where but just in case I'll put a ** there.**

 **ALSO, shout out for my friend Sera who Edited this into something WAY better! love you Sera 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakable

Liking your best friend's girlfriend proved to absolutely suck.

It was terrible.

Ruby felt bad for even mentioning Weiss in a sentence, or for just only thinking about her. To make things more complicated, Ruby felt absolutely, ABSOLUTELY hated by the said girlfriend.

After leaving the blue eyed beauty, she decided to make her way to her favorite arcade game center. The building was old and it was hardly even seen with much people inside.

The bell of the door tingled when Ruby opened it.

"Salutations, Miss Rose!" A happy voice chirped a second after Ruby entered.

"Hey Penny, what's up? And just call me Ruby, we're friends right?"

Penny was the kindest person Ruby knew. She's also adorable and her red hair and freckly cheeks was a plus to the cuteness. She worked in the arcade and since Ruby spent a great deal of time there, they grew to be best of friends, though Penny never seemed to think that they were even friends in the first place. She's a little bit slow in that department for some reason.

"You seem sad, are you okay?"

One of the things Ruby liked the most about the redhead was her bluntness. She always seemed to be good in whatever topic they have.

"Well, you can say that. Yeah I am."

Ruby made her way to a game machine and played Pacman, feeling a bit odd for the sad tone her voice should talk about it, like why not? It wasn't like Penny would judge her, and she wasn't really comfortable talking about it with her friends since they are all involved in the problem and it would've be too awkward.

The game starts and so she did.

"It's a mess Penny. Like long story short, I really REALLY like my best friend's girlfriend, and my other best friend loves my best friend. My first best friend is super in love with her girlfriend, but her girlfriend was not. Well, at least it does looks like it. Am I making sense?"

The redhead didn't seem to be confused, though Ruby expected she would. She only tilted her head slightly before speaking, her voice always kind.

"So…. none of you loves each other?"

 **Ouch** , that sounds sadder than she thought.

Ruby sighed as the red ghost ate her Pacman. She leaned on the machine and closed her eyes.

"Something like that I guess. It's weird. I spent a bit of time with…. her, so it kinda made me feel awkward about the whole deal."

The brunette shook her head. Maybe talking about it was a wrong idea. Penny seemed to catch this and gave her a small and loose hug. She murmured something about everything being okay and left Ruby on her own. She probably stayed playing for more hours than what would be considered normal because when she was done, the sky outside was already dark.

Ruby left after one more, way tighter hug from Penny. The air outside was cool. She looked up at the shining little dots on the sky. The streets made her feel a bit more nostalgic. She took a deep breath and entered her car then she started the engine and the radio, rock music filled her ears. Ruby didn't want to go home, at least not yet. She knew Yang and Blake were alone so she thought of helping Blake a bit more by not being there to take Yang's attention.

Ruby kept a steady speed. She found it funny sometimes how something so weird would put her in such an awful mood.

Welp, at least she wasn't trying to do something like flirting with Weiss or anything, so that was good…. maybe?

It started to get really late. The clock of the car read 2:57 am.

" _guess there's no sleeping now_ "

She had to be up at six in the morning for school anyway so that meant so little time for sleep. Might as well just stay up all night.…er morning. She'll just take a quick shower in a few hours and then leave.

The streets were dead empty. It was either too late or too early for traffic. Maybe it will be packed in a couple of hours, just give it time. Ruby stopped on a red light. Her thoughts were still circling on the same problem until the headlight of an upcoming car caught her attention.

The car was a red R8 Audi. It was a bit brighter than Ruby's red and it had a whole lot of gold details on it. The polarized window ran down, revealing the driver to be a girl, as she made the car roar.

"Up for a race?"

Her face seemed familiar, not that it mattered much. The girl was terribly beautiful and that voice was charming.

Ruby smirked. Who was she to say no?She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. The other driver smirked at the display.

"What's in for me?"

Ruby asked. She tried to use her coolest voice and smiled. The girl looked like she's in thought for a while before answering her.

"Well…. I haven't really thought about that yet…" the mysterious girl paused. Then she smiled oh-so-sweetly. "Maybe you can do whatever you want with me afterwards?" she gave Ruby a wink after that.

Ruby took a big gulp. Who the hell is this chick?! Flirting with her like this? **Must…. Resist…. Temptation**.

But before Ruby can even form a coherent words, the lady said something that sparked her competitiveness.

"But that's IF you happen to beat me in this race."

Oh she's definitely gonna wipe away that beautiful smirk out of that gorgeous face.

 **It's on.**

Ruby smirked back, trying to not get too much intimidated."Where's the goal?"

The lady smiled, looking so pleased on what she's hearing beyond that question. Her new rival looked around somewhere beyond the buildings.

"That beautiful tall tower behind Dust 'Till Dawn."

Without further ado, the woman revved her engine and made her way to the tower as fast as her car can go. Ruby followed suit after her. The thrill of going at such speed felt liberating. She admired her rival's skill and ability to run through narrow turns or streets.

Thankfully the streets remained as empty as before. The only sound you can hear is their engines roars and their tires screeching. They were almost there and she was just barely behind the bright red and gold car. Ruby could almost feel the smug smile that the other woman probably had on her face right now but oh, guess what? Ruby still had a trick up to her sleeves.

She pushed a small red button located on the wheel of the car, injecting O2 to the engine and giving her a huge push. The rush of the speed felt amazing, and she was sure she's going to win this race.

Well, at least that's what she thought.

She was about to show off her epic parking maneuver when all of a sudden, all she could only see was a flash of red. Red like a blazing fire.

She lost the race.

Ruby was not a sore loser if she lost fair and square. In truth, instead of feeling defeated, she felt more amazed by her rival.

They both exited their respective cars. The brunette couldn't shake the feeling off of knowing the other women somewhere. But when she was about to give up on that, she suddenly remembered.

The fight with Adam. She's the chick that was with Weiss.

Ruby frowned a little bit but decided to hold her tongue for now.

"That was cool, but I swear I'm going ta' beat ya' next time. I'm Ruby Rose by the way."

Ruby extended her hand towards the girl. The other woman took it after a moment. Her slender long fingers were really warm in her hands. It kinda reminded her to Yang's awkward hot skin which was only good when winter became horribly cold.

After a small shook of their hands the black-haired woman let go. Her fingers stroked Ruby's as they came apart.

"Let's do that again some time. I'll see you around."

Ruby blinked a few times as the woman slowly made her way back to her car. Her eyes rested a second on her hips, but she quickly shook her head away. It was confusing. She expected a longer introduction, or a little chat maybe? Only when the black haired woman opened the door she remembered to speak.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name!"

The bright amber eyes turned to rest on her own silver ones. A small smirk decorated on the woman's face

"Cinder Fall."

* * *

Yang opened her eyes lazily with a groan as she turned the alarm off. She rolled on her bed for a few times. It felt like she didn't sleep at all. Everybody knows that the "we have to talk" quote meant trouble, and since her relationship was in a really awkward spot at the moment it definitely meant trouble.

The blonde did her usual morning routine. She took a shower, changed her clothes, brushed her massive golden mane she called hair, and then make some breakfast. When she stepped out of her room, Blake was already drinking some tea on the kitchen counter. Yang noticed she also looked a bit…. disheveled to say the least. But before she could even ask, Blake pointed to a plate on the table.

"I made you a sandwich, figured you aren't in a mood to prepare anything, and I know you get very hungry in the morning."

Yang felt a wave of warmth all over her body, especially somewhere on her chest part. If only stuff like these could completely take the chills away she was feeling right now.

She slipped her arms around Blake lazily. She was still feeling sleepy even after getting ready. She rested her forehead on her friend's shoulder and took a deep breath. Something she very liked about Blake was that she can always manages to make her feel a bit better even in her slightest kind gestures, like making her a breakfast every once in a while.

After a moment, Yang felt a pair of hands resting firmly on her shoulders, pushing her away lightly.

"Come on now. You should also come with me- us. Ruby got here a little earlier than six and I don't trust her with a car, so I'll get us to Beacon"

Yang gave Blake a grateful smile then she sat beside her and started to eat her breakfast. She took a bite on her sandwich and oh..

"Holy Gods of sandwiches! What is this gracious gift of deliciousness thou have put on my plate oh saint Blake?"

She wasn't even joking. She felt too sleepy a while ago to remember how much awesome Blake's cooking skills are. Unfortunately, Blake rarely cooks so she sometimes forgot how she loves Blake's cooking. But not anymore, she felt wide awake now. Yang's entire palette of emotions and noises brought a smile to Blake's face.

Nothing exciting happened after that, except for making fun of Ruby's zombie like face and a few jokes on how she found Blake curled up on the sofa instead of her bed. Maybe also a lot of whining from Ruby on why Yang got a sandwich and she didn't. The ride to Blake's BMW to Beacon went smoothly too. The driver was way more prudent than Yang and Ruby. At least until they actually got there. Yang wasn't even trying to hide her worried face from her two friends. Weiss told her that they would talk after their first two classes because today they had the same break.

The slow wait was like torture for Yang. She felt like the clock was ticking much slowly today and it felt like it was mocking her for agony.

Yang's first class was Physics, something she had never been good at and probably won't ever be. The professor seemed to be taking his sweet time to speak of things Yang can't begin to understand, not like she was willing to put any amount of attention to it. The next class was something about laws. Why did she even have those classes when she was going for management was beyond her. A few minutes before the class was meant to end, she received a text from Weiss asking to meet her in the gym because she had to be earlier for gymnastics. Her heart was making knots of itself with feelings from sadness, worry, eagerness, to exhaustion.

Whatever Weiss wanted to speak about she needed to hear it now, or she might get crazy.

Weiss on the other hand was also feeling anxious since she stated that they had to talk the night before. She's been thinking about the entire deal the whole evening. Her morning wasn't very different either. She wasn't really looking forward for what was coming, but she had made her decision and it was for the best, or at least that's what she believes.

She waited a few minutes inside the empty gym. It was quiet and the sky outside started to turn gray. She could see how the air moved the tree branches. A storm was definitely a bad joke for what will going to happen later.

As depressing as everything was since yesterday until this morning, nothing could broke Weiss' heart more than the figure that made her way towards her. Yang looked so depressed and defeated that it only created knots on her throat.

"Okay, drop it babe, what is it?"

Yang immediately asked after she arrived at front of Weiss. Yang's voice sounded tired and it made Weiss wonder if she had any sleep at all. Her lilac eyes lacked their usual light and that almost made her regret everything she was about to say.

Without any explanation, the smaller girl ran her arms around Yang's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. It was soft and slow. Yang made sure to wrap her arms around the small of her back, pulling Weiss as close as she could, enjoying every second of those velvet soft lips that were now kissing her own.

Weiss pulled away after a minute or two and it felt physically painful for both of them. Blue eyes met with lilac. Yang knew her so well that she didn't need to hear anything to know what Weiss was planning to do, and it was only confirmed when the snow haired girl gave a step back.

"Yang…. I've been thinking a lot lately." Weiss started.

Every beat of Yang's heart felt painful already.

"And…. I think this relationship is not bein healthy.. no, I KNOW, and honestly I…. think it's for the best if…." Weiss trailed for a bit.

 **Please don't say it. Please don't-**

"I just…. want some time for myself, you know, to think things through." Weiss hold her left right arm and absentmindedly rubbed it slowly up and down, a clear indication that she's not also comfortable of what's happening right that moment.

"It's just that, I felt like I've been taken you for granted from the beginning until now. I know that no matter how horrible I am to you, there's nothing that I'll do that can make you leave me. I can clearly feel and see it."

Weiss's attention strayed from Yang and instead she looked at one of the stray balls on the corner that a member of the Basketball team probably didn't noticed and been left and forgotten, just like she was about to do to the person in front of her.

Well, maybe not to that extent of forgetting her but….

"I always thought I need to be better. Not only for you but also for myself. I want to try to talk to your friends, to be less…. bitchy towards other people, to even wait for you when you get into trouble. I want to be there when they're finally done chewing you up."

Weiss even chuckled for a bit at that, but the smile clearly didn't reached up to her eyes.

"I know you want me to. I know you're always trying to make me talk to them. I know you felt sad when I was not there waiting for you, but you always refuse to let me see your disappointed face. Instead you always look apologetic every time I see you after you do something that might not be _that_ dumb but makes me upset anyway. As if you're ashamed of yourself."

Weiss made another short pause, this was so complicated she wasn't even sure she was explaining herself correctly.

"I know you tried so hard. You want us to work until the end….. but…."

Weiss' voice was soft and careful, as if she was trying to make them sting less, but nothing was making sense for Yang at this point.

 _Time? How much time did she want? Why? Why is Weiss giving her THIS talk now? Why is this happening? Have she done something THAT bad before? What did she do? Why is everything so senseless ?_

 **Why?**

"But Yang…. what if…. what if I don't want to anymore? Even if you don't know and haven't noticed it, I tried for you. I did try to make this relationship work too….for you. For us."

Misty blue eyes met trembling reddish lilac. Everything was falling appart

"But I think I can't do it anymore. You're too much for me. I think you'll just going to be miserable if you stuck still with me. I'm afraid you'll sacrifice everything for me even if I don't deserve it...Yang, I can't…. I can't do the same thing for you. And for that, I don't want to be the only one to receive things. I want to give something for you too but... I'm so…. sorry."

Her blue eyes seemed more sure of themselves this time, her voice stopped any sign of doubt.

"Don't let love blind you Yang. Relationships.. us, we should not be about sacrifices. Sometimes love is not enough, and don't get me wrong.. I know you love me, so much Yang, you made me believe that fairy tale love is completely real I just.. don't feel that way. And it's time I free you from that"

Yang kept quiet for a moment. Her face devoid of emotions. Her lilac eyes that were once so full of light now were empty as her pocket sometimes. She promised to herself that she would do whatever Weiss would want, but this? This is bullshit! The blonde took a deep breath as she tried to hold back a wave of anger and frustration.

"No…. no no no. You need time? I can give it all to you! I don't need to wake up to anything! I don't need those little pep talks! You don't need to do this Weiss! Please don't! This is so not fair!"

Yang desperately begged.

"Yang, listen-"

Weiss tried, but Yang cut her off immediately.

"No! YOU listen to ME! You're not making any sense! You're being unfair Weiss! This is so unfair!"

Yang was not thinking anymore by this time. Her thought process stopped a long time ago. She just blurted out whatever word she can compose. She doesn't even know what she was yelling all about. Is she still talking English?

Meanwhile, Weiss definitely did not expect that. She thought Yang will going to be rational and tried to understand her, understand everything she was trying to convey! But here she is now. Begging for something she can't give anymore. And accusing her for not being fair? She's trying to be fair for Yang! She's doing this all for her! For this to be fair for YANG! Everything for her even if it hurts her too! For her! **FOR** YANG!

Weiss snapped.

She crossed her arms over her chest. She was hurt now, and this talk took a defensive stance from both of them, which would only hurt them more. This is how their every fight had started. Even though Yang was completely head over heels for Weiss, she couldn't help the little outburst of anger from a wounded pride, even if she ended regretting it a second after. Weiss arched a brow before rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Be like that. I rest my case. I'm done here. You can do as you please. Now leave me alone, I have better things to do than listening to your whining."

Yang definitely didn't like that a little bit. She was ticked-off by now. Pissed at Weiss, to everything. with a mocking reverence the blonde left immediately. She wanted to break something. And if she stayed she WAS going to, something that she would regret profussely.

Weiss released a long breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes started to fill with tears but she quickly cleaned them away. If Yang wanted to end things like that, fine. Blame it all to her then. It's not like she didn't try to explain her side. She was only trying to make things better for them, for HER, but if this is how it was going to be, then so be it.

The storm outside was horrible now. The rain water drops heavily on the windows and it would still be a while for the gymnastics team to arrive and that would give her time to calm down, if only to look like she was absolutely fine. Weiss just stood there, her hands covering her face as she took deep breaths. She was NOT going to cry. Just give it a few minutes and it will be like nothing ever happened.

Unfortunately, she heard some footsteps coming nearer on where she's at. Startled, she looked up to see, and maybe yell also, at the mighty idiot who intrudes on her moment.

"What exactly are you doing here?!"

She can't help herself to burst out when she saw who's the idiot is. Weiss lashed out at the familiar awkward red-tipped brunette who looked more distracted than she always used to seem. Ruby looked at her and blinked in confusion for a moment or two, making Weiss feel more impatient and uncomfortable.

"Well?!"

Ruby looked around for another annoying moment. She stretched her arms with a loud yawn before finally explaining herself.

"Woah, chill Ice Queen, no pun intended. I saw Yang making her way here. I thought she was going to our usual sleeping spot, you kno- Why are you crying? Who's legs should I break this time?!"

Ruby's tired voice and eyes immediately changed into rage and concern. Whoever punk made her- Weiss cry will really gonna get it from her.

The genuine expression of Ruby's face seemed to push Weiss a little bit off the edge. The blue eyed girl only stood there, the knot on her throat grew tighter making it impossible to say anything at all. She wanted her to leave. She wanted to be left alone. Sadly and pathetically in her own words, she was only able to bare her teeth as a small whine became the only sound coming out of her mouth.

Ruby's heart shrunk a little. She took a step closer, slowly and carefully. Her eyes traced the path Weiss' tears made on her pale cheeks. She reached unto Weiss's face and wiped it using her thumbs. It felt like Weiss was going to break if she wasn't extremely soft with the touch. Surprisingly, Weiss didn't. She seemed to be focusing entirely on not breaking into little pieces. Ruby hesitated for a second before gently placing her arms around the smaller girl's form.

"Let go of me dolt." Weiss weakly protested.

Her voice was small and shy. Ruby assumed she was embarrassed, but hey, hugs always work. Well, not always. Maybe it was just some blind luck that allowed this to happen. Ruby didn't let her go, instead she started to rock their bodies slowly, gently, almost like a loose slow dance.

"Ruby, let go before I start screaming bloody murder." Weiss warned.

"Hmm.."

The brunette only held her tighter despite the weak attempts of Weiss to break free. Few more minutes had passed before Weiss concluded that the less she fought the faster she would be released, and she was too mentally tired and confused to even try.

That proved to be a big mistake.

What supposed to be only a few minutes became dangerously near to half an hour. Did Ruby never get tired or something? Her feet felt tired already and Weiss started to get worried about so many scenarios, like someone walked in them and being in that position was absolutely going to raise some questions, plus Ruby's embrace started to feel heavy for a while now.

"Ruby, I feel better now. You can let go now or something." Weiss nudged Ruby's shoulder a little.

No answer.

"Ruby, I said-"

All of Weiss' last bit of kindness were thrown out of the window when a loud snore filled the room.

A pause.

Weiss was not amused.

And a pissed-off Weiss is a DEMON Wiess.

 **SLAP!**

Ruby fell to the floor and started spouting something about studying and slaying the aliens. She was so startled she looked like a fish out of water as she tried to stand up to have a grasp on what was going on. When she finally looked up, Weiss was pinching the bridge of her nose with a frown, trying to suppress how pissed-off she was towards the girl. Though she was glaring at the said girl non-stop.

Ruby felt her HP decreasing just by that deathly glare alone. So, she did the other thing she's also good at, besides playing to the arcades.

Apologize.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I fell asleep! It's because I'm too tired since I didn't- "

Weiss turned her back to her and made a dismissive hand motion, the universal sign to "Shut the friggin' up". Ruby sighed, being so socially awkward was going to torn her life away. She was absolutely sure.

With a sad face she started to make her way to the doors of the gym. But when she was about to step outside, she was so sure she heard something along the line of "Thanks". So she turned around to find Weiss still looking away from her. Whatever, she still smiled nonetheless and said, "Any time!" with a wave.

* * *

Blake hurried home, worried sick because she didn't see Ruby or Yang for the rest of the day and they weren't answering their cell phones either. The only hint she had was a very moody Weiss in gymnastics. In fact, she was so worried she even ran over a couple of red lights. Thankfully, there were no cops or something like that along the way or she was really going to get into so much trouble. She made it to their shared apartment barely alive.

But yeah at least she's still alive.

Half surprised half annoyed, Blake found her home with a scary amount of beer cans piled up in the form of some really big monster wolf along with another ridiculous amount of empty bottles of energy drinks everywhere. Ruby was in the kitchen, she looked as awake as a hyped squirrel.

"What's going on? Where's Yang?"

Ruby held a burp from scaping her mouth and pointed Yang's room.

"She bought those and said she doesn't want to drink alone, and honestly I felt like shit too. So I shall join her in her "drown thy sorrow" thingy, need to be awake you know, so energy drinks, but I only drink a couple of it those beers. Not enough to knock me out too. Someone needs to be sure she won't literally drown to death or something." She explained while shaking the almost empty can of energy drink she was currently holding.

Blake only shook her head. She would make sure to tell Ruby the dangers of drinking too much energy drinks. Energy drinks are not alcohol for heaven's sake, could be worse. For now, her most important mission is to figure out how Yang was doing. She wasn't sure what to expect. Is she bawling her eyeballs out? Is she angrily thrashing her room? Both? Or maybe she's just plainly sleeping or something?

Blake knocked at the door a couple of times when she arrived. It wasn't long until Yang opened it and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She seemed really calm, as calm as her disheveled look can offer, but she knew better than to point that out.

"Hey Blakey! Will you join us?"

Yang walked past to Blake and towards the sofa , she yelled a "C'mon!". Ruby joined her, grabbing some several cans from the beer wolf sculpture.

Blake just stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" she tried to asked.

Her voice was soft and careful. She knew that was a dumb question but she wasn't sure what to do. Though getting drunk with them was probably a very bad and the dumbest ideaof the list.

"Nope. Well kinda. My current relationship wasn't the hottest burger on the menu right now, I guess."

Yang gulps all of her beer without any pause.

"Aaah… No, I'm not fine at all. But you'll take care of me, right Blakey?"

Yang gave her a small smile which seriously made her look more depressed than ever, it was sad to even look back. Blake sighed heavily, there was nothing she could do at the moment. Maybe letting Yang drown her sorrows into drinking as what Ruby had said earlier? Letting her grief over her relationship with someone she really doesn't approve of? Letting Ruby get drunk with her? Also what the hell even Ruby was grieving that she also needs to get drunk with Yang?

She really didn't have any idea of what's the best thing to do when you had depressed and grieving roommates and best friends. Blake only nodded at her and tried to distract herself with a nice book. She was not going join them at least. She'll instead only watch them until one of them died out of drunkness, with the help of some good book. Not that it helped much. She had to admit, Yang and Ruby were even more silly and funny when drunk so her book was long ago left forgotten on her lap.

Hours passed and it was around midnight. All the cans of beer were all wasted and left empty. Ruby was asleep on top of a few boxes of beer. How could she be comfortable enough to sleep in such a place was beyond Blake's understanding.

On the other hand Yang was sitting on the large couch. She cradled one of her legs while she holds a half bottle of whisky on her right hand. The blonde took a large gulp from it as she stared at nowhere in particular. Blake stood up, if only she could do something to make her feel better. If only her presence could do as much as Weiss's would if she was here to comfort her, it hurt to think that a _**its going to be okay**_ from the heiress was so much more powerful than her own attempts.

She moved to sit beside her and Yang rested her head on the black haired one's instinctivly

"Don't worry, I'm too drunk to feel anything."

A song called "Treat You Better"** started to play on Ruby's iPod. It's a song Blake has been listening a lot lately. It brought a small, low key pain to her chest.

"You're going to be okay. And you're not alone Yang."

Blake dared to wrap her arms around the blonde's torso, who responded by placing an arm around her shoulders, hugging her closely.

"I know Bellabooty, you've got me Boobie too... hehe… It's just… really difficult. Weiss is so confusing and-... Ah... Well, let's not talk about it. I'll probably won't shut up about that for forever. But you'll be patient with me right? Heart broken Yang here….. I'll get a special food treatment right?….Yang's heart… is really broken….. ripped it…. So hurt…."

Even if Yand tried to adopt a more jokingly voice, Blake could hear all the sadness behind it, it was frustrating, not being able to do anything about it. She bit her lip and tried to calm her nerves. She looked up at her and she gave Yang a small smile.

"You know I will. Just don't get drunk everyday okay? I don't want Ruby to have any excuses to get drunk also. She's a pain in the ass when she gets drunk and you know that."

Yang smirked at her and nodded towards the dead Ruby on the boxes.

"Stop me if I ever become that messy please. I don't want to sleep looking like that. It's so not cool and my hair will get damaged. Definitely a no-no."

They both chuckled slightly. Ruby looked like a fumigated cockroach or something like that. Yang rested her forehead against Blake's, and Blake could smell the alcohol on her breath, which brought a funny feeling to her stomach and chest. The lilac eyes met amber. Their faces barely illuminated by the light of the moon coming from the window.

"You know? Sometimes I wish Weiss was more like... Heh… No, sorry. Never mind. Forget about that."

Blake frowned a bit, and Yang didn't need to hear the question to answer it.

"It's just, you're the best person in the whole world Blake, and I'm really drunk. Don't expect a coherent explanation out of the current me."

The blonde yawned, and she didn't gave Blake the chance to say anything because she moved her head up a bit to land a kiss on her friend's forehead. She smiled at her and Blake's brain started to melt. Yang cuddled against her immediately and closed her eyes.

"At least we'll get to hang out more. You won't be so quiet from now on Blakey~"

Blake stayed quiet until she knew Yang was completely asleep. When her breaths became deep and even, only then Blake did start to move her hands. She stroked Yang's golden locks. She can feel her own tears swelling on the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall down any second. Yang was literally on her arms now. They were so close. SHE was so close. Yet she still felt so far away from the cuddling girl on her lap.

Love is so terrible.

Loving someone who doesn't loves you the same way and can't never be called yours is a complete torture. It really, really hurts, she sometimes felt that being physically away would be so much easier than this. But she wouldn't do that. At least not yet. She refused to live Yang alone especially now that she need her the most. She need her **friend** by her side. She will be that friend if that's what she wants. If she need her bestfriend Blakey, then she'll going to get her bestfriend Blakey. She was going to fulfill that role even if it's forever if she wants.

She will forever hold her feelings if that's what it takes for Yang to have someone to turn to if her whole world fell apart.

A single tear fell from Blake's eyes towards Yang's beautiful sleeping face.

"I could treat you better.."

* * *

 **GEEEE MORE NOTES, IM SOOOOORRY * Pyrrha voice, also crying for Pyrrha***

 **that song is the one that gave me the idea, this was going to be a one shot pov, but hey, here we are**

 **so Im sorry this took so long, I'm one of those funny artists that need to get drunk in order to do stuff xD aaand, sometimes my brain stops working mid sentence and is like "naah, leave it like that, its fiiine" but in reality it doesn't makes sense at all xD**

 **SO Sera saved us all. I hope I don't take too long on the next chapter! 3 leave your reviews because that makes me happy and gives me that push to get up my booty. Thank you for your favs! 3**

 **love you guys**


End file.
